El caso Te Amo
by Conny Zero
Summary: Después de haber dicho "Te amo", Sherlock y Molly no pueden volver a la normalidad. Sherlock hará todo lo posible por resolver este caso que se le irá de las manos más pronto de lo que espera.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El código

El asunto es muy simple, le dije «Te Amo» a Molly Hooper. Por supuesto, no es algo que haya hecho por voluntad propia, sino por un caso; ciertamente, el más difícil e insuperable que he tenido y que, probablemente, tendré en la vida.

Para poner el tema en contexto sin entrar en detalles ni sentimentalismos innecesarios, solo basta decir que me enteré de que tenía una hermana, una hermana a la que no recordaba hasta ese mismo día. Una hermana extremadamente inteligente y tan psicópata como inteligente, lo que es, como pueden imaginarlo, el doble de peligroso y problemático de lo que de por sí ya es tratar con psicópatas normales.

Ella es como un fantasma; escondida y etérea, sentada y tocando su violín por casi cuarenta años, como si fuera un alma en pena cuya vida consiste en deambular por las cuatro paredes de su celda en Sherrinford. Es un infierno, y aun así ella ha aguantado todo este tiempo. Aun así…

Pero vamos a lo realmente importante. Mi hermana quería jugar. Ya sé que usualmente utilizo esta palabra para todos mis casos y todo lo que sea peligrosamente interesante y estimulante, pero ella literalmente quería jugar, y esta vez no fue tan divertido para mí. En uno de sus juegos me hizo creer que Molly Hooper corría peligro, que había explosivos en su departamento y que explotarían y la matarían si no lograba hacerla decir esas palabras en tres minutos. Los tres minutos más incómodos y angustiantes que puedo recordar.

Por supuesto, todo salió mal. Bueno, no, en realidad salió bien porque nadie murió. Pero aun así todo salió mal, porque…bueno, es algo que ninguno quería vivir…ella…y yo. Es decir…yo sabía lo que ella sentía, pero…Bueno, el asunto es que tuvimos que decir esas palabras que no queríamos decir y ahora Molly está enojada conmigo. No lo dice directamente, pero lo veo en su comportamiento, en sus gestos, en su forma de mirarme, en cómo NO me mira y el distanciamiento sutil, pero perfectamente perceptible que ha tomado conmigo desde entonces.

Desde que Eurus hizo ese juego supe que esto iba a pasar. Por supuesto fui a su departamento, luego de que todo pasara, le expliqué todo y le pedí perdón, pero claramente este caso era más delicado de lo habitual.

Ahora, no es mi estilo hablar ni mucho menos escribir sobre cosas tan…«emocionales», pero creo que este es un caso interesante y escribir puede ayudarme a resolverlo. De ahora en adelante este caso se llamará El código, y en él escribiré todos los avances que vaya notando en la investigación.

…No. Todavía no lo publicaré. Digamos que será un cuaderno de notas personal y privado.

Mientras termina de escribir, Sherlock voltea y lo mira. John Watson se acerca y lo saluda. Últimamente su actitud también es distinta. Sherlock lo nota y procura anotarlo más tarde en su nota personal.

—¿Ya estás listo?

—¿Listo para qué?

—Para ir a Barths…necesito más partes corporales.

—Mmh…¿Barhs? ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Molly…bueno…tú sabes…ella está molesta…no pretendas que no te has dado cuenta.—Bueno…no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, ¿no?

—Los dos sabemos por qué.

—Pfff….he intentado disculparme, pero no sirve.

—¿Entonces todo va a seguir igual? ¿Ella está molesta y tú vas a ir a pedirle ayuda como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado?

—¿Y qué se supone que haga?

John Watson lo miró fijo y mudo por unos segundos. Por más que quisiera sabía que no habría solución viable para esto, y como siempre, Sherlock Holmes se encargaba de dejarlo sin palabras.—Vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Terminó de arreglarse la bufanda y levantar el cuello de su abrigo, se puso su gorro de Sherlock Holmes y salió con paso seguro por la puerta. Su inseparable amigo lo siguió no tan convencido y notoriamente frustrado.

—¡Señora Hudson, necesitaré comida caliente cuando vuelva!

—No soy tu ama de casa, querido.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

—Hola Molly, vengo por el par de brazos que me prometiste,

—Oh, sí, lo había olvidado. Espera un segundo. —Ella sale de la habitación por un momento y Sherlock sonríe. Todo está bien. Molly vuelve al cuarto y él la mira sonriendo.

—Lo siento, tendrá que ser solo un brazo.

—¿Qué pasa con el otro?

—Se lo han llevado. ¿Qué lástima, no? —Sherlock la mira golpeado por la sorpresa.

—Bueno, con este está bien. Gracias, Molly.

Ella le sonríe y él sale de la habitación acompañado por John. El Doctor quiere decir algo, pero no lo hace. Carraspea un momento antes de abrir la boca.

—Bueno…no ha estado tan mal…quizás ella ya no está tan enojada…y tú puedes seguir viniendo. Sherlock se detiene y cierra los ojos tratando de detener el tiempo durante unos segundos antes de responder:

—Sí está enojada.

¿Te refieres a la visita de recién?

Sí.

Sherlock, ella estaba normal, fue amable, simpática, ella…

Ella está tratando de perjudicarme. ¿No te das cuenta? Lo del brazo…lo hizo a propósito. No me dio el brazo simplemente porque no quiso. Además, el tono en que lo dijo…

John rio por lo bajo mirando hacia un lado. —Quizás estás un poco paranoico.

No, no lo estoy, ella sigue molesta conmigo.

Bueno, a ese ritmo no te hará mucho daño, ¿no?

Sherlock lo miro unos segundos, arregló su bufanda y salió del hospital.

* * *

Molly llegó a su casa en la tarde. Abrió pesadamente la puerta y entró con su rostro serio y sombrío a su enorme y solitario casa. Tiró las llaves en la mesa de centro y Toby saltó a su regazo. —Hola Toby— le dijo juguetonamente mientras lo acariciaba.

Se sentó en el sofá con una copa y una botella de vino que vació casi entera. Últimamente todo en ella era serio y sombrío, como ese día, como esos minutos en que recibió la llamada más dolorosa de su vida. Ella se caracterizaba por perdonar a Sherlock Holmes de todas sus impertinencias y crueldades, pero esta vez sentía creía que podría, n ose sentía capaz.

Fue a su cuarto y de su cajón sacó un montón de fotos, cartas y cortes periódicos. Todos sobre Sherlock Holmes. Era su pequeño secreto. El gesto típico y melosamente romántico de guardar todo lo referente a su amado. Nadie sabía que ella guardaba esos recuerdos, y nadie lo sabría, porque ya no los tendría en su poder. Con sus propias manos partió por la mitad y luego en pedazos las fotos y cortes de periódicos, los metió en una bolsa y los llevó a la basura. Ahí fue a para su amor. Ahí se fue Sherlock Holmes: a la basura.

Cuando volvió a la comodidad de su sillón, su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro su pantalón. Miró el remitente, sonrió con genuina alegría y contestó. —¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —Sería una tarde muy divertida.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al regresar fue comer. No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero la señora Hudson procuró consentirlo con un plato caliente de comida tal y como él se lo había pedido. John lo miró con curiosidad: ¿Desde cuándo Sherlock Holmes comía con tanto afán? Y no solo comía; comía deprisa…muy deprisa.

—¿Volverás a salir, Sherlock?

—No, todo lo que tengo que hacer es aquí.

Vaya, cualquiera diría que tienes prisa.

—Estaba delicioso. —le dijo él entregándole el plato con la boca aun llena de comida.

—Desde cuándo eres tan considerado —La señora H. parecía más complacida y divertida que extrañada.

—Le llaman buenos modales, ¿no es así?

La señora Hudson salió de habitación y Sherlock corrió a sentarse en su escritorio frente a su notebook.

—¿Qué pasa con Rosie, John, no deberías ir a cuidarla?

—Está con amigos, es…¿prefieres que me vaya?

—No he dicho eso, pero imagino que como padre debieras…querrías ir con tu hija, ¿no?

—…

—…

—Sí, tienes razón. Últimamente eres muy considerado.

—Trato de ponerme en el lugar de las …«personas.»

—Buen trabajo. — John Watson tomó su abrigo y salió dando un portazo.

—De vuelta al trabajo.

Caso: El código. Archivo 2

*Molly está fría y distante conmigo. Se niega darme lo que le pido como lo hacía antes.

*Utiliza un tono irónico y me sonríe con sarcasmo.

*Pero a pesar de eso me recibe y me entrega la mitad de lo que le pido.

*John también actúa extraño.

*Él estaba el día que ocurrió todo eso, quizás él también está molesto.

*Yo disfruto la comida caliente (no sé si tenga algo que ver, pero probablemente sí. Muchas cosas han cambiado para mi desde ese día.)

*Objetivo: descubrir qué es lo que siente Molly Hooper y cómo recuperar su amistad.

Sherlock oyó pasos apresurados por la escalera y cerró su computadora. Agitado y con emoción poco contenida, Greg Lestrade le sonreía desde la entrada.


	2. Malestar

Capítulo 2: Malestar

Sherlock lo miró de arriba abajo de manera imperceptible, como siempre lo hacía y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Eran las 9 de la noche y Greg Lestrade venía corriendo por la prisa. Pero no era algo urgente, su respiración agitada era más emoción contenida que cansancio, su piel brillaba, pero no de transpiración, tenía una sonrisa que vanamente trataba de disimular y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? No vienes por un caso.

—No…es sobre el caso de ayer, hay datos que faltan, necesito tu testimonio.

—Bien, pero no ahora, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—De acuerdo, mañana pasaré entonces. —Aun con la sonrisa contenida, Lestrade se disponía a marcharse.

—Te ves feliz, Greg. Imagino que tuviste "suerte". —El detective inspector lo miró atónito por unos segundos y luego respondió con fingida confianza —¡Sí, sí!…he tenido…suerte….Bueno, adiós.

Sherlock oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y se posó frente a la ventana mientras miraba a su amigo caminar por la calle. Sí, era su amigo, lo había admitido también ese día, aunque jamás se lo había dicho. Pero ahora, en ese mismo instante, algo andaba mal con su amigo. Sherlock no encontró palabras para describir la inexplicable molestia que le produjo esa sonrisa tan satisfactoria en el rostro de Lestrade.

Volvió a su asiento, abrió nuevamente su computador y agregó en el documento:

-La felicidad de Greg me molesta.

Esa noche Sherlock tuvo un sueño que más bien era una pesadilla. Veía a Molly. Ella estaba feliz y contenta, como si celebrara algo, pero de pronto lo miraba y su rostro se llenaba de rabia. Se acercaba a él gritándole palabras mudas o algo que él no podía escuchar. Aunque en ningún momento lo agredió físicamente, podía sentir su rabia tan palpante que incluso tuvo miedo y una sensación de vacío y desolación. Era como si hubiese hecho algo terrible y totalmente irreparable.

Despertó asombrado y con un malestar en el pecho. Recordó los dichos esotéricos que dicen que en los sueños las emociones se viven de manera más intensa. Sherlock nunca soñaba. Quizás era parte de su estrategia de reprimir sus sentimientos, pero ahora lo hizo y pudo descubrir la intensidad de su corazón por primera vez. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño y se levantó para asegurarse de no volver a soñar.

Cuando la señora Hudson entró con la bandeja de té se sorprendió de ver a Sherlock despierto, levantado y perfectamente arreglado.

—¿Sherlock…qué haces despierto a esta hora? Generalmente no lo estás

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Jamás te habías levantado temprano por trabajo. —Sherlock comenzó a impacientarse. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener la calma. —¿Qué hace aquí, de todas maneras?

—Te traigo el té, como todas las mañanas.

—Oh, sí, el té…casi se me olvidaba que usted era la causante. —le dijo con la ironía de siempre mientras ella le pasaba la taza cuidadosamente en su plato.

—Gracias. —Le salió del alma, ni siquiera notó que lo hizo, pero lo hizo. La señora Hudson calló y lo miró con curiosidad unos segundos.

—Veo que ya no tendré que tener una conversación con tu madre.

—¿Cómo?

—"Gracias". Me acabas de dar las gracias por el té.

—No, no lo hice. –la sorpresa en su cara era absoluta.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Ah…bueno, todos cometemos «errores»

—Estás muy cambiado últimamente. Realmente te afectó lo de tu hermana, ¿no?

—…Supongo…- Sherlock pretendía estar inmerso en su computadora. — A todos nos pasa alguna vez, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí, en eso tienes razón.

El timbre sonó y la señora Hudson bajó a abrir la puerta. Desde su piso, Sherlock escuchó las risas de su casera y se asomó a ver. Era Mr. Stevens, el hombre al que solía frecuentar y con el que salía de vez en cuando, como en el matrimonio de John. Desde arriba Sherlock los veía platicar y algo en ello le molestaba. Volvió a su computadora.

—Que la señora Hudson salga con Mr. Stevens, me molesta.

Cerró su computadora, se arregló y salió rumbo a Scotland Yard.

—¿Cuál dijiste que era la evidencia principal? –Sherlock giró sus ojos con desesperación.

—La fotografía del perro. Solo había un limitado número de personas que podía estar en poder de esa foto y la víctima no era una de ellas. Además, está falsificada, obsérvala bien, alguien la falsificó para crear una evidencia…curiosamente.

—Claro, claro…-Pese a años de trabajar juntos nunca dejaba de asombrarle la capacidad que tenía Sherlock de observar cosas que nadie más podía ver.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en los ojos? Es como si fueran rayos X. –le dijo a modo de broma.

—No Greg, es el hábito de observar lo que otros no ven. No siempre me hace feliz, a veces veo cosas que no quiero ver y puedo leer a la gente en un segundo, tal y como ahora leo el romance y una cita en tus ojos y en esa sonrisa boba que traes desde ayer. —El detective inspector lo miró con reproche y cierta vergüenza.

—Ok, ok, entiendo el punto. Solo deja de…leer mi vida.

—Oh, Greg, ojalá pudiera. —Sus palabras tenían un toque de sarcasmo, amargura e intento de herir. Lo notó y se sintió culpable, pero no supo definir porqué.

—¿Qué hay de John? Últimamente no te veo mucho con él.

—Está enfocado en Rosie. Es lo justo después de todo.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Entonces ya no será tu partner?

—…No lo sé…supongo que no ya no tendrá tanto tiempo como antes para salir a jugar.

Abrió el archivo por segunda vez en el día:

-La felicidad de la gente me molesta. No sé si debiera poner esto realmente, lo que para la gente comúnmente es felicidad siempre me ha parecido estúpido y ridículo, no es nada fuera de lo normal, pero siento que hay algo en estos eventos felices que me irrita de manera personal.

-Hoy volví a ver la foto del perro que me mostró Lestrade e inmediatamente pensé en Redbeard, digo…Víctor Trevor. Al parecer todos los perros se convirtieron en un trauma ineludible. Lo que siempre fue un refugio y un medio de expresar mis emociones se ha convertido en una sombra temeraria y sufrible, el recuerdo nostálgico de una época feliz que no volverá. Pensar en Redbear es sentir que alguna vez tuve la felicidad y la perdí para siempre.

Actualizó el archivo y lo cerró.

John volvió al living de su casa con una taza de té para Molly. Había estado haciendo unos trámites en la mañana y le pidió que cuidara a su hija en el intertanto. Molly estaba saliendo temprano del trabajo ese día y la casa de John estaba más cerca, así que acordaron que se quedara ahí hasta que él regresara. Cuando volvió encontró al par jugando en la alfombra de la sala de estar. Juguetes esparcidos por todas partes, Molly sonriendo como una quinceañera y la risa de Rosie llenando todo el lugar como una magia bendita. Por un momento John volvió a sentir el calor familiar que había perdido desde la muerte de Mary, y se sintió culpable al sentir que esto era mucho más cálido y familiar de lo que alguna vez tuvo con ella.

—Gracias por cuidar a Rosie, y espero que no haya sido una molestia.

—¡Oh, no, cielos! Nunca podría ser una molestia, al contrario, soy yo la que debería agradecerte…es bueno tener una ahijada…alguien a quien cuidar.

—Claro. —Le sonrió. Al principio solía incomodarle la torpeza social de Molly, pero ahora entendía lo que para esta mujer dulce y sola podía significar el tener a Rosie cerca, y le alegraba saber que Rosie podría tenerla a ella. Después de todo, si Sherlock Holmes le entregó su vida y su más grande secreto, no debe haber nadie en el mundo más confiable que ella.

—¿Y qué tal el trabajo? Espero no haberte molestado con esto…

—No, no te preocupes, hoy solo fui a revisar unas cosas.

Con el poco valor que le quedaba, John se atrevió a indagar en lo que hace unos meses le venía molestando.

Y…¿Qué paso con el otro brazo? El de ayer, Sherlock dijo que ibas a darle dos brazos y… solo le diste…uno.

Oh, sí, estaban pidiéndolos desde otro experimento, así que tuve que negociar.

¿Y te dejaron entregar solo un brazo?

Sí…simplemente tuve que decir que el otro lo habían pedido para otro experimento. John afirmó en silencio.

…Nunca había pasado…que te pidieran una de las partes…que no pudieras darle a Sherlock lo que necesitaba.

De pronto John sintió que algo en el ambiente cambió. Fue como si una nube negra o un espíritu maligno inundara el lugar.

"Darle a Sherlock lo que necesita" —John sintió la rabia en las palabras de Molly. — ¿Eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer?

John sintió un miedo y una incomodidad que no había sentido antes, ni como médico, ni como soldado. De pronto, el peso de sentir que estaba de vuelta en la vida civil le cayó como un balde de agua fría y supo que quizás él también era psicópata acostumbrado a vivir una vida de peligros y adrenalina más que una vida normal. También supo que Molly Hooper ya no era, o quizás nunca había sido la mujer inofensiva que él siempre creyó, porque la intensidad de su mirada y la irritación en sus palabras lo estaban poniendo tremendamente nervioso. Como pudo se armó de valor y trató de seguir la conversación

—No, Molly, no es lo que quise dec…

—Dime una cosa, John ¿No te parece suficiente todo lo que he hecho por Sherlock? ¿No te parece que después de todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que yo he arriesgado por él es justo que yo trate de enmendar mi vida y proteger mi trabajo?

—Mm, sí, por supuesto…es solo que, nunca lo habías sentido así, nunca habías no querido ayudar a Sherlock.

—No puedo hacerlo más, John. Por mi bien y por el suyo, no voy a seguir consintiéndolo.

—Estás enojada por lo que pasó ese día en Sherrinford.

—No.

—Estás enojada por esa llamada. —ella lo miró con rabia contenida y desvió la vista.

—Mira, Molly, yo sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar furiosa con Sherlock, pero puedo asegurarte que no fue su culpa. Él nunca quiso herirte.

—¿Sabes, John? creo que nada de lo que te diga te va a hacer cambiar de opinión y tampoco quiero darte un discurso melodramático y autovictimizador para seguirme humillando, así que lo mejor es que no hablemos más de esto.

Se puso de pie, agarró su pequeño bolso y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo cuando la abrió, Sherlock Holmes apareció frente a ella con la expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo más contenida que haya visto jamás.

—Hola, Sherlock. Es bueno verte. —su sonrisa era seria y su voz monótona.

—Hola.

Molly se giró para despedirse de Rosie con una seña de manos.

—¡Adiós, pequeña!

Y salió de la casa. Sherlock entró junto con John y los dos se miraron esperando que alguno se decidiera a hablar.


	3. Distancia

**Capítulo 3: Distancia**

Sherlock miró a John con una curiosidad que no pudo contener. Jamás en todos los años en que llevaban de conocerse había visto a su amigo y a Molly juntos y solos, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tampoco era algo que se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

—Tenías razón…está enojada. —La expresión de Sherlock cambió a seriedad en un instante.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Creo que no podrás seguir yendo a Barths tan seguido?

—¿Qué te dijo? — Había impaciencia en su voz.

—…No mucho, pero ella realmente está dolida y ya no…no está enfocada en ayudarte a ti, sino más bien…en sí misma…en cuidar su trabajo.

—Eso significa que ya no va a volver a ayudarme.

—Probablemente.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de desagrado y desvió la mirada.

—Como sea, tengo que volver a ver las fotos del último caso, así que creo que podemos ir ahora.

—…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Rosie…Molly ya se fue y no tengo con quien dejarla.

—hhm…la señora Hudson…

—mm…he estado poco con ella últimamente, siempre la dejo con alguien más…asa que creo que hoy…

—Claro…no hay problema. Luego te contaré los detalles.

—Bien…Sherlock. —Lo llamó antes de que alcanzara a salir. —Habla con Molly.

* * *

Caminaba con su paso apurado e infantil de siempre, mirando al suelo y con la mente ida en otro lugar. Sacó de su bolso el biscocho que había guardado para colación y lo desenvolvió con suma torpeza. Mientras se lo comía, se detuve al mirar el parque en que amigos, familias y parejas se divertían. Se acercó y se sentó en una banca. Los miró por un rato mientras trataba de entender, deducir, o simplemente observar lo que ella siempre había deseado fervientemente durante casi toda su vida y nunca había podido encontrar.

Molly se dio cuenta de que era más fría de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado. Desde joven se dedicó a sus estudios y al éxito en su trabajo, nunca tuvo arrepentimientos en su vida… hasta que conoció a Sherlock…y con él se fueron todos sus proyectos, su compostura y sus ideales. Recordó que hace siete años atrás lo escribió en su blog: ella, la señorita perfecta, en control de todo, se convertía en un pequeño ratón cada vez que aparecía Sherlock Holmes. Hasta ese momento Molly no tenía muchas expectativas en el amor, o al menos eso creía, pero cuando lo conoció no pudo evitar sentir que había tenido el flechazo de su vida. Y entonces todo se desplomó: el trabajo no era suficiente, Toby no era suficiente, todos sus logros no eran suficientes. Conocer a Sherlock la hizo verse desde afuera y desear todo lo que ahora anhelaba con todo su ser. Cuando conoció a Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba sola…completamente sola.

Miraba a las familias, los matrimonios que jugaban con sus hijos en los columpios. Trató de imaginarse así, pero no pudo. A veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba hecha para tener una familia. No importaba como lo mirara, ella era Molly Hooper, la chica torpe, tímida y extraña, con apariencia de niña débil y perdida. ¿Podría alguna vez ser una buena madre o una esposa competente? Molly creía en el destino, y últimamente le dolía creer que quizás tener una familia no era su destino. Una imagen indeseable se hacía cada vez más clara dentro de sí: su destino era estar sola.

* * *

Sherlock llegó a su piso, se quitó su abrigo y su bufanda y se paró frente a la ventana, pensando. Nunca imaginó que una visita a Scotland Yard lo desviará de su trabajo y de paso lo lastimara de una manera tan vergonzosa. Él fue a revisar las fotografías del caso, las del perro, porque aún había algo que no cuadraba, pero terminó viendo otra fotografía más. En el celular de Greg Lestrade, una foto de él y Molly cenando, sonriendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. De pronto, el perro de la foto se convirtió en Redbeard, el perro que siempre imaginó y que nunca existió…o que existió de alguna manera y luego perdió para siempre.

Todavía era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. «Habla con Molly» le había dicho John. ¿Hablar de qué, exactamente, si ni él mismo lo sabía? ¿Qué era lo que tenían que hablar? ¿Qué es lo que le quiere preguntar? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella? No era algo de lo que estuviera seguro. Quería que lo perdonara, quería que no se alejara de él, quería no perder su amistad, quería no perderla a ella. Pero había algo más y ese algo era el finísimo límite entre recuperarla o perderla para siempre. Sherlock no sabía cuál era la mejor opción.

Sacó su celular y escribió a su número.

—Mañana a las 10 en el laboratorio. Necesito ayuda. SH.

En unos cuantos minutos su celular vibró con el nuevo mensaje:

—Lo siento, estoy ocupada mañana.

Sherlock se sentó frente a su computadora, abrió el archivo y escribió:

—Molly tiene a Greg. —Pero algo en esa frase no lo convencía. La borró y en su lugar escribió:

—Molly está enojada. No sé si tiene sentido seguir esta investigación.

—Antes de cerrar el archivo, dudo un momento y añadió:

—Detesto sentirme despreciado. No puedo soportar que Molly me odie. —Antes de cerrar el archivo y la computadora definitivamente, escribió una última cosa:

—Perdí.

* * *

Sherlock no volvió a ir a Barths en mucho tiempo. Tampoco volvió a escribirle a Molly, ni a llamarla —algo que había decidido «ese día», porque se había convertido en un trauma— y de pronto la vida sin Molly Hooper se convirtió en su nueva vida.


End file.
